1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lease rods for use with textile apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lease rods have been employed in textile apparatus and have been of various shapes and materials.
Early lease rods were of polished wood which had a tendency to distort.
Chrome plated lease rods, also known as split or burster rods, have been made from tubular steel for many years. The ends are pointed by flattening the tube, brazing the edges and thoroughly smoothing all corners. The pointed ends, together with a polished chrome plated finish aid in the insertion of the rods between the warp sheets without snagging the individual threads.
Kelly, in U.S. Pat. No. 624,658 shows solid and hollow lease rods with integral tapered ends, rods of circular cross section not being desired.
Hastings, in U.S. Pat. No. 94,957 shows lease rods of circular cross section having end portions with grooves of reduced diameter which would made insertion more difficult.
Berry, in U.S. Pat. No. 263,303 shows a lease rod of flattened hollow tubular construction, grooved along its edges with end inserts of wood, one of which is tapered.
Hirschburger, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,780 shows solid lease rods of different cross section but does not show their ends.
Jungbluth, in British Pat. No. 7,453 of 1888 shows lease rods of flattened hollow tubular construction with integral tapered ends.
Elsberg Gompertz K. G., in German Pat. No. 570,765 shows lease rods of hollow tubular construction with pointed end inserts of decreasing cross section but the joint between the tube and the insert would be susceptible to snagging upon insertion into the thread system.
None of the foregoing have end inserts with a bias joint to prevent snagging nor do they have end inserts widened to facilitate insertion with the thread system.